eraofwarfandomcom-20200213-history
ChienThan
__NOEDITSECTION__ "The God of War is the toughest and meanest God of War in all the realm, whose appetite for Oil has caused him to grow to a giant size. He can attack enemy villages or guard your village." ---- ---- *'Summary' **The God of War is basically a larger,more aggressive and more powerful Warrior. He is automatically summoned once the God of War Altar is constructed, which costs 25,000 Oil. **The God of War is an immortal unit, so he only has to be summoned once. However, if he is injured or falls in battle, he must regenerate his health by sleeping for a period of time before he can be used again. If you attack a village while its God of War is still regenerating, the Altar will be empty. **The amount of time he sleeps to regenerate is directly proportional to the health he has lost by the end of the battle. If he is not damaged (or is fully healed before the battle ends), then he is ready to fight immediately; however, if he falls in battle or is wounded, then he must sleep for some time to regenerate. **The more the God of War is upgraded, the more time it will take to fully regenerate his health. **The God of War sleeps during the time it takes to upgrade along with the normal costs (a free Worker, Oil and time). **You can temporarily quadruple the hero's healing rate for 1 hour by spending 5 Golds. ** The God of War now only defends his territory around his platform and will retreat if lured too far out. **Starting at level 5, the God of War obtains an ability called Rampage Skill which can be used on the battlefield. It partially heals him, summons up to twenty additional Warriors and grants the God of War and any surrounding Warriors increased damage and speed. This does not stack with the Rage Spell, and does not affect any other troops except the God of War and nearby (friendly) Warriors. This ability gets more powerful every fifth level. ---- *'Offensive Strategy' **When attacking, he can be deployed just like any other unit. When he is damaged, he must sleep to recharge before he can be used again. The regeneration time is directly proportional to how much health he must recover. He may be instantly brought up to full health with Golds. **He is best used with Healer and Ranger support. Warriors are also excellent support troops because they will also be affected by his Rampage Skill ability if they are nearby when it is activated (unlike the Godless of Rangery where she can't affect Rangers). **He is also good for helping to destroy the remaining buildings of a village after most or all defenses have been destroyed. ** The God of War can be easily swarmed by a group of Rangers or Warriors as he only attacks one target at a time and has slow attack speed. ** If your army strategy uses Warriors, try to use Rampage Skill when there are some nearby. When they are close, activate your Rampage Skill to make the most out of it. ** As the Rampage Skill ability recovers some health, you should let your God of War take some damage before activating this ability to maximize the recovered health provided by activating the ability. *'Defensive Strategy' **The God of War has two modes: he can be set to "Sleep", which will put him to sleep on his Altar and cause him to ignore any attacks to your village, or "Guard", which will put him on patrol around your base and cause him to engage any enemy Troops that come within his targeting range during a defensive battle. In "Sleep" mode he will not appear on the battlefield at all. **Though he is very strong on offense, he only attacks one target at a time on defense which makes him easy to kill with multiple units. **It is a good idea to place the Altar in the middle of a group of storages or other areas you wish to protect. **Unlike troops in the Clan Hall, the God of War cannot be lured to the edge of the map and then destroyed out of range of the defenses (unless his Altar is near the edge). If his target moves out of his patrol area, he will retreat and engage another enemy inside his patrol area. If no enemies remain in his patrol area, he will resume patrolling. **Although the God of War cannot be lured outside of his patrol range, he will lure attacking troops towards him, sometimes ignoring the structure they were originally targeting. This may be a problem in some cases, if you put the God of War near your Townhall, the attacking troops can be lured toward the God of War, and consequently get closer to the Townhall. ---- *'Trivia' **The God of War only holds his sword in his right hand when he is turned toward to the right sides of the village (toward the back right corner, the front right corner or directly toward the right side). When the King turns and faces to the left he is rendered in mirror image, causing his sword and gauntlet/shoulder guard to switch arms. This is done ostensibly to save graphics space. **If you move the God of War Altar while the King is sleeping on it, he will get up and walk to his altar, then sleep again. **The God of War can be healed by Healing Spell or a Healer while battling; however, this healing occurs at 50% of the rate of that of normal troops. **Every slash he makes on a building or unit creates a mini explosion. **When you tap on him he will yell a low pitched battle cry and stand still for a moment, similar to the Godless of Rangery. **When the God of War is completely healed, a jingle will play, like the Godless of Rangery. **When the God of War 'falls' in battle, an explosion occurs and a bright beam of light is sent up into the sky temporarily. He is then seen standing dazed with stars flying around his head for the remainder of the battle. ***The recovery time no longer caps at level 30; the 1 minute added to the regeneration time is applied to all levels. **The God of War will wander in circles around his Altar, occasionally seen jumping over walls as well. **The God of War is basically the counterpart of the Godless of Rangery, and vice versa. The God of War is the tank specialist, while the Godless of Rangery is the damage specialist, with the Grand Warden as the support specialist. **Once the God of War is deployed, his icon in the troop deployment window becomes the activation method for Rampage Skill. Simply click on his icon again and Rampage Skill will be activated but this only applies to Heroes that are level 5 and above. **When the Rampage Skill is activated the God of War gains a temporary Rage Spell-like effect around him, except smaller and it only affects himself and Warriors. **While attacking, if your opponent's God of War Altar is empty and the King wakes up during your battle, the Altar will sparkle like he is waking but there will be no God of War to defend the base. **If your God of War wakes up while you are in Village Edit Mode, a sparkle will appear wherever the Altar originally was (even if you moved it already). **If the God of War falls while his ability is still active, the ability's aura will remain until the moment it is supposed to expire; however any nearby Warriors will no longer be enraged by the ability. **The God of War will alternate between hitting the building with the sword and his fist.